robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Toon Ganondorf/Archive 1
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Christophee 19:56, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Request for adminship I am willing to consider your request to become an administrator on the Wiki, but I'm certainly got going to grant you that status until I've seen many more contributions from you. Just keep up the good work and if I believe you deserve admin status then I'll let you know. That goes for anyone else who may be reading this and wants to apply for admin status. Just keep on improving the Wiki as much as you can. Christophee 20:09, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Individual robot articles When I first started this Wiki, I fully intended that every robot that ever competed in Robot Wars would eventually have their own individual articles. Otherwise, what's the point in having a Wiki if we're going to have such a major restriction about which articles are allowed? I have no problems with you creating individual robot articles and I hope you'll be able to keep on creating them in the future. Keep up the good work. Christophee 01:15, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Robot Wars Rankings A while ago, I managed to concuct a little chart based on the performances of various robots of Robot Wars, based on how many battles they won. In order, the most successful robots were Firestorm (114 points), Tornado (98), Chaos 2 (91), Razer (86), Hypno-Disc (81), Panic Attack (80), Bigger Brother (74), X-Terminator (70), Spawn Again (68), Wild Thing (62), Pussycat (61), Dominator 2 (60), Bulldog Breed (52), Typhoon 2 (49), S3 (46), Dantomkia (45), Behemoth (44), Terrorhurtz (43), Stinger, Storm 2 (both 42), Atomic, Raging Knightmare (both 41), Wheely Big Cheese (39), S.M.I.D.S.Y (38), 3 Stegs To Heaven (37), Anarchy, Thermidor 2 (both 36), King B Powerworks (34), Gemini (33), Roadblock (31), Kat 3 and The Steel Avenger (both 30). The list may be updated later. If we do add articles for other competitors, we may want to take these into consideration. CBFan 10:34, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Competitor articles When you create a competitor article, you're supposed to include Robot Wars Extreme. They're still Robot Wars as well, and count, hence why I was a little annoyed when I saw your claim that Firestorm had never won anything. CBFan 16:15, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Is it too much to ask... ...that when you create a template, you actually CONNECT it to other templates, specifically the main Robot Wars template, so people can actually find it? Thank you. CBFan 23:24, 2 January 2009 (UTC)